The Scrapbook of the Four
by Birdy and Owl
Summary: 3 years after David left will the four ever find another true NightBird? SEQUEL TO Kyrie Sky's "Scrapbook of a Former Nightguard" WARNING:This story may cause nothing to happen because there are no side affects.
1. When we doubted you

**A/N – Hey guys ~ The Mockingbirdy Here ~ (Imagine I sang that) **

**Anyway now that I've introduced myself I'd like to say that this is a continuation of ****Kyrie Sky's**

"**Scrapbook of a Former Nightguard". So if you want to understand the story a bit better go read their story.**

**To make sure I'm clear let me state that I asked them (before writing this) if it was ok… and it was! So without further delay… HERE IT IS!**

* * *

_Part 3_

_Chapter 1_

_P.O.V. – Bonnie: 1st __person_

_3 years after NightBird left us._

_They really are gone… aren't they?_

_~Hahahahahaha~_

"Freddy's laugh… that means it's time to move." I say to no one but myself. Looking around I could see just how deteriated the restraunt had become. Trash all over the ground, squeaky wooden floors, and wallpaper being torn off the walls.

_**It's been three years… Three LONG years since NightBird left us. I was having doubts about him coming back like Freddy said he would.**_

"_Bonnie, It's six A.M. Freddy wants us to meet him in the dining area." _It was Chica speaking through our uplink we have so we can "telepathically" communicate without being heard by others.

"_BONNIE!"_

"_Oh. Sorry. Yeah, I'll be there in a second."_

* * *

Walking into the Dining area I noticed something unusual… Everyone was looking sad and depressed about something… something BIG.

"Bonnie, we have something to talk about. Something that involves NightBird." Says Freddy, looking at the floor as if it were the source of his sadness. Looking around I see Chica next to Freddy sitting on a table kicking her feet back and forth, and Foxy outside of Pirate Cove, arms crossed, face down towards the floor, "tears" in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N - So, not the longest chapter in the world, but, this is merely the beginning... and sorry this was SUPER short, I promise the rest will be longer.**

**Anyways, as a heads up the next chapter will be in the past... and what's this about NightBird? **

**See you in the next one!**

**-Birdy**


	2. When she came here

**A/N – Hey guys I'm back with another chapter.**

**Guests: "Really!? So soon!?**

**Yeah, and I'm going to (Hopefully) make this chapter longer. The only reason the first chapter was so short was because it was meant to set the mood for what's in the future.**

**Anyways, HERE IT IS!**

* * *

_Part 3_

_Chapter 2_

_Time Period: Past (1 year after NightBird left them)_

_P.O.V. – Jane Mocke (Nightgaurd #23) 3__rd__ Person_

When she came here

Here she was. The place where her beloved cousin died, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Jane had been devastated when she found out that her cousin, David Mocke, had died during his job as nightgaurd. She had eventually become curious as to what could have killed him, here of all places. So she decided to investigate… by applying for the night shift.

The place looked in good repair for a building that has been open for so long. Walking inside she immediately noticed large groups of people, adults and children alike, watching an animatronic band playing songs onstage for the customers.

She watched for several minutes when a woman walked up to her and said, "Hi. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. My name's Thea. May I ask what brings you here today?" Asked the woman, energetically and politely. She was wearing a light blue short-sleeve button-up shirt, with black pants, and heeled boots that were strapped on tight to her calves.

After observing her posture, personality, and the way she carried herself, Jade came to one final conclusion,_ 'She must be the manager here.'_

Jade thought for a moment and replied, "I'm here to apply for the Night shift."

"You're hired! When can you start?"

"WHAT!? You're going to hire me just like that?" Stunned Jade simply looked at Thea as if she was crazy. _'Well, that was easier than I thought.'_

"Sure am. We are in dire need of someone to work the night shift."

"Okay, well, how about I start tonight? I mean, it's not like something crazy will happen first night on the job."

"Right… Um… look jus-just be here at midnight, alright?" And with that, Thea turned around and went through a door marked, _**"Employees only"**_.

'_Well, I might as well learn the layout if I'm going to work here.'_

Just as Jane turned to go look around the building, a cold shiver went down her spine… she was being watched. Slowly she scanned the crowd looking for someone suspicious. Unable to find anyone she shrugged it off, _'Must have been my imagination. I shouldn't forget my meds anymore.'_

* * *

P.O.V. – Freddy Fazbear (3rd person)

_'Chica, do you recognize that woman?' _Asked Freddy, over their uplink. He had been watching the stranger with interest for the past twenty-seven minutes, all while preforming for the kids. Something about her had struck him as all too familiar. But the question was,** 'Why?'**

_'Yeah. That's Thea she's the manager, right?' _Chica was obviously not paying much attention. For some odd reason that had been happening a lot more, recently. Almost like she was lost in her own thought… or memories. But if anyone knew that woman, it was Chica.

_ 'No. Not her. The one that was just talking to her. Doesn't she seem familiar to you?'_Chica simply stood quite, until she said, _'Freddy. She's never come here before. I have no records of her in my memories. But you're right, she does seem familiar.'_

Freddy simply watched while she explored the pizzeria for the next two hours, until she finally left at 7:45 p.m.

As he went into sleep mode, waiting for 12 a.m. one thought went through his mind, _'Who is she?'_

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys,**

**So I know this is still short but I've been working so much that I hardly had time to write.**

**But, like I said, I will be making longer chapters in the future.**

**Next chapter… What will happen? Why? How does Bonnie feel about that guy that was throwing up in the girls' bathroom? All will be answered next Sunday.**

**-Birdy**


	3. Awake again Who am I?

**A/N – Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting for the past Three weeks… life. Enough said 'bout that.**

**(EDIT) AHHH! The guilt! So much writer's block!**

**I've had stuff going on IRL and needed a break before I exploded or some random BS like that.**

**ANYWAYS! This chapter had a poll for whose P.O.V it would be from… but that ended in a four way tie. Because of this I had my sister pick between Freddy, Bonnie, Jane, or the mystery character (?)**

**AND THE WINNER WAS… THE MYSTERY CHARACTER!**

**Now without further ado HERE IT IS!**

**p.s. Whoever finds all the secrets from this chapter onward will unlock the ALT. end for the story.**

**(Edit) 7/4/15 – Revised mistakes. Prolonged adjustment phase.**

* * *

**Part 3**

**Chapter 3**

**3 hours before present day (Chapter 1)**

**P.O.V - **Ω

**Who… am I?**

_Darkness. It's everywhere I look. No matter what I do I can't move. I can't even remember my name. It feels like I've been stuck here many years. Nothing has any meaning anymore. I'm… dead inside. Or maybe I am dead on the outside too. It's hard to tell, really. Life has no meaning to me, anyways._

Wait… this… this is a new feeling**!**

I feel… I feel, alive.

I can think again**!** Wait… again?

Looking around with my newly acquired senses and abilities, I notice that I'm sitting in an old, run-down building. But, the door to the room I'm in is boarded up with several layers of wood.

I decide to try and stand but all I can do is twitch and feel IMMENCE pain. This is what activates my ability to speak… kinda.

"AHHHHH! F(static)K! IT HURTS SO (static)! WHY DO Y(long, heavy, static)!"

Adjusting to my new body isn't easy. Trying to move my arm does nothing. I can only sit there trying to figure out how to move. Ignoring the pain, I focus all my energy and will into moving my foot an inch to the left… instead my entire leg flings to the right and damn near tears off my body leaving a small trail of blood.

I try going smaller and finally move my head to see more of the room. Then my arm, legs, hip, and so on.

Eventually after about an hour I am able to stand without pain. Although I am met with a very disturbing- SQUELCH –sound from within my own… rusty, animatronic body.

Once again I look around the room I'm in. The walls are so dirty and damaged you could die of cancer just by touching the darn things. The floor was dusty and made of what was once polished concrete.

I stumble a couple of times still not being used to my body and all.

At one point I see a paper in the corner of the room.

Slowly I approach it, as if it could kill me… or maybe something else.

It's old torn and stained. And it's a wonder that I was even able to read some of it. It read:

_**Pro-t L-z-us: Sp-n-tr-p**_

_**Name: Da-d M-c-e**_

_**Age: -**_

_**Status:**_

_**11/13/87**_

_**DECEACED.**_

_**11/13/88**_

_**The project has -g-n. If we are s-ce-ful then he will be back al-e. But this whole thing is pure speculation. If we are wrong… we will have d-sic-rated his body for nothing.**_

_**11/27/89**_

_**We failed. He is gone. Forever.**_

-End of reading-

"What is this about?" I say to myself.

Before I can make sense of what the paper reads I feel everything below me disappear and I fall into the dark abyss that is left behind…

* * *

**A/N **

**So, yes I know this is the shortest chapter yet but there is a secret (Type: Game reference [Not FNAF])**

**If someone can find it and PM me telling me what it is I will release the next chapter ASAP.**

**O&amp;A's will be held if anyone has any questions.**

**I plan on updating when I can so sometimes I may not post on a weekend like I said.**

**Anyhow… If no one finds the secret then I will release a chapter that will not show enough backstory. Thus you will never know the real story. **

**DUN! DUN! DUUUUUN!**

**Also, please leave some reviews of what you think about the story.**

**P.S. I already have the secret chapter written so… good luck finding the game that the reference is from.**

**-Birdy**

**(EDIT) – GOD damnit Leave some effin' Reviews guys I won't to know what yall think of it. No holds barred.**

**~Owl**


	4. Pop Goes the Weasel

**A/N – Hey guys, it is my regret to inform you that my cousin, the original author of this fanfic, was critically injured on 5/13/15 under mysterious circumstances involving (ironically) a mechanical malfunction from a replica Springtrap mask. Complete (Sorry, my spellcheck is not working) with Spring locks and a partially complete endoskeleton head. From now on I will be writing and taking his place on … until he recovers, that is… IF he recovers.**

**He wrote this Chapter before the incident. I really hope you all enjoy this.**

**-Owl**

**(EDIT) – Birdy here! I asked that this not be released for a few weeks but now I'm set to go so here it is!**

* * *

_**Part 3**_

_**Extra - Chapter 1 **_

_**P.O.V – SpringBonnie (3**__**rd**__** person)**_

_**(30 years before the events of the regular Chapter 1)**_

**Lost Soul**

"H-h-hey kids! And welcome to F-F-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Said the bear animatronic named Freddy. "My name is F-F-Freddy F-Fazbear! And this little bunny is my brother, Bonnie Spring!" **B**

All the little children cheered and screamed happily as Goldie introduced himself and the bunny. The pizzeria had only opened two weeks ago but the animatronics were already dirty on the outside from the kids touching them with greasy hands, and severely damaged on the inside from more use as suits than animatronics, like they were supposed to be used. The workers would often use the suit mode to perform for the kids and get out of doing their jobs.

And for some reason, SpringBonnie felt like today was going to be a VERY bad day. He KNEW something was going to happen, and he didn't like it. But, the rules were to never let down the customers. And to look worried or act strange would make the performance less enjoyable, thus he would have let the customers down.

"Hello, kids! I'm going to be your b-b-best b-b-buddy Bonnie! So, to start us off. Who wants to mine and Fre-Freddy's f-f-fa-favorite song?"

At the back of the room, Bonnie saw an employee named, Vince, walk right into the wall and disappear through it. He would have to look into that after the performance was over.

And so, he and Freddy began playing "Toreador".

After the performance, Bonnie stepped off the small, wooden stage, and walked casually over to the area where he watched Vince phase into the wall. All he could see was a dirty, and very solid… wall. It was just a plain wall. Nothing special about it at all.

After a short inspection he decided to go to the Parts &amp; Services room to get a quick charge before his next show with Freddy. Though upon arriving he met with Vince inside the room and accidentally bumped into him.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that, Bon." Said Vince. Bonnie dusted himself off and as a result added a new grease stain to his torso.

"Don't worry about it, Vince. But before I set in to charge, can you repair my optics? I think they may be broken." He said pointing to his eyes, which as if on cue flickered to a dark black with white irises.

"Sure can. But… uh… I'm going to have to deactivate you for the process. Is that okay?"

"Sure is."

And with that, Vince went behind Bonnie and flipped a switch. Making the world go black in Springtrap's eyes… And just then he heard the sound of spring locks locking and soon after… the sound of the man inside of him, screaming in pain.** O**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**P.O.V – Jane Mocke (3**__**rd**__** person)**_

_**(The night of chapter 2)**_

**Pop goes the Weasel**

Pulling into the drive way of her house, Jane started gathering her thing out of the car. (Soda, burger, and medication to help her forget…things…)

'_I have to take this job. It's the only way I can find out what happened to David… So, why am I so scared?' _she thought this as she closed and locked her car doors and walked up the stairs. _'What if whatever killed him kills me? Is it the same reason that the other night guards quit? I… I don't want to die.'_

She froze. What if she had to use _**IT**_ in order to do this? She closed the door to her house and locked it. Her home was small with one bedroom, one bath, and a kitchen the size of a Volkswagen Beetle. There was a hallway to the right of the living room that lead to her room.

Sighing she threw her thing on the couch and slumped into her usual spot in front of her closet. On some days she would remember the funeral and would simply stare at the closet door, were she kept _**IT**_. And _**IT**_ is a mask. Just a regular old mask with two streams coming from the eyes to make it appear as though it was crying. At least to anyone else, it was an old mask. But to her _**IT**_ would speak. _**IT**_ would give her its opinion on the current situation. _**IT**_ would guide her, and give her advice. But, _**IT**_ would also manipulate her.

It was this mask that would cause her to need medication. The mask caused her to see things, horrible thing. She could not unsee what she had seen. However she was going to have to use it if she wanted to learn what happened. **X**

And so, she dawned the mask once more…

* * *

**And CUT! How was that? 100 words short of 1000 but next chapter we see how this "Mask" will "help" her on NIGHT 1**

**(EDIT) – No secret this time guys, sorry.**

**The timeline in this is slightly screwed, so yes, I will include the Toys somehow… in the Future! JK not really.**

**See you next time!**

**-Birdy**

**For KyrieSky: 3 letters stuck out put 2 &amp; 2 together and get a surprise…**

**~Owl**


End file.
